


Choices.

by LoganThrives (LadyAnatares)



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, Insecurity, Logan and Diavolo are engaged, Oneshot, Other, POV Second Person, Self-Insert OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAnatares/pseuds/LoganThrives
Summary: There's a scene in chapter 26 Hard with Barbatos and Diavolo that I wanted my OC Logan to respond to instead. This is how they would answer that question.** Logan is a genderfluid self-insert OC and their pronouns change with their gender presentation on the daily, but they are presented ambiguously here and are narrated with second person (you/your) pronouns for a reader insert experience :) **
Relationships: Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 22





	Choices.

“Logan…”

He paused the show and set down the remote. You’re a bit surprised by that – he’s not usually one for breaks when it comes to indulging in human shows together on date night. Usually if you let him have his way he’ll keep you both up until whatever time passes for dawn in the eternal night of the Devildom.

Something must be bothering him, you think.

“Is everything alright, Dia?” you ask, stroking his arm comfortingly.

“Rest assured, everything’s fine,” he smiles reassuringly. “But recently, I’ve been thinking… Logan,” he hesitates. “I need your blunt honesty. Can you give me that always, no matter what I ask you?”

“Isn’t that what I’m here for?” you grin.

He chuckles good naturedly at that. “Fair point.”

You shift to sit on your knees on the couch next to him, taking his hand in both of yours. “Something’s bothering you and I want to help,” you tell him. “So whatever it is, ask me.”

He lets out a soft, warm sigh at that, closing his eyes as he puts the words together. “… Do you think that I always choose the best course of action in every situation?” he asks.

Your first thought is, where is this coming from? He sounds so insecure and… _Lost_.

You massage his hand between yours as you think it through. “This is something that you’ve been stewing on for a _while_ , isn’t it?” you suggest. “Does this happen to have anything to do with when I came to argue for Belphegor’s freedom?”

“You are the only person I have ever known to tell me that I was wrong about something,” he nods. “And I must stress – the _only_ person. I have _never_ had my authority challenged like that before you came here as an exchange student.”

“Dia…”

“It has cast doubt on all of the other decisions that I must make every day,” he frowns uncertainly. “I am no longer sure-“

“Okay, _stop_ ,” you say, taking his face in both of your hands and forcing him to look at you. “You’re _not_ going down that path of second-guessing every little thing you do just because you might’ve been wrong _one time_. Not while I’m here.”

He brings his hand up to hold one of yours against him, leaning in to your touch. “Logan…”

“If you _really_ want to analyze that whole messy situation in detail, I’m down,” you continue. “But I should start by saying that you were also _right_.”

He blinks. “I was?”

You nod. “And _I_ was wrong.”

“How can that be?”

“No decision is black and white, Dia,” you shake your head. “You just have to pick the best choice you can based on the knowledge that you have.”

“Please explain this to me in that detail you mentioned,” he asks.

“When I showed up here with the brothers that night, it was because Lucifer had finally told us what _really_ happened to Lilith,” you explain. “I felt that Belphegor’s hatred for humans could be eased a bit if he knew that his sister had become a human herself, instead of dying in the war like everyone thought. I didn’t know how deeply his anger ran, or that he would attack me at the first opportunity he had.”

“And you were right about Belphegor in the end,” he nods in your hands. “Once he learned the truth, he stopped at nothing to make up for what he had done to you.”

“He couldn’t make the right decision about his feelings because he genuinely didn’t know any better,” you agree. “And it was honestly dumb luck that I happened to be related to Lilith – if you and Lucifer had picked a different exchange student, he might not have stopped his attack.”

“I wouldn’t say that was dumb luck,” he smirks. “You were chosen for a reason.”

“Well, I have my own doubts about that, but anyways,” you deflect.

“Right. So, what you are saying is, you were wrong about his anger towards humans?” Dia asks. “That he was still dangerous and a legitimate threat to the human world?”

“Abso _lutely_ he was,” you nod. “I happened to be right about _how_ he’d take the news, due to that dumb luck in my ancestry I mentioned, but you were completely right to lock him away in order to keep me _and_ the human world safe from him.”

“But if we were both right and wrong on different aspects of that event, how am I supposed to apply that to future choices I must make?” he frowns. “I can’t always know everything about a decision before I must make it.”

“Like I said before, choices aren’t black and white. I don’t think there ever really _is_ a perfectly correct or incorrect way to approach a situation – we just do the best that we can.”

“Hmm…” he hums pensively.

“For what it’s worth, though?” you say, shifting to sit over his knee and look at him more straight-on. “I believe that you make the best possible decisions that you can, _always_ , and to everyone’s benefit whenever possible. I firmly believe that, and I will support you always. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t even _be_ here right now.”

“… I believe I made the right choice in asking you to marry me,” he smiles, looking at you adoringly.

“And I just hope that I don’t end up doing something that proves you wrong on that,” you grin, tapping his nose playfully.

He laughs openly at that, then takes your chin tenderly in his hand and leans in as you share a kiss.

“… Should we continue watching our show?” he asks, smiling. “Or should we turn in for the night? What do you think is the best choice to make, Logan?”

“Well, I think I’ll ultimately leave the decision to you,” you tease him, turning around and settling into his chest as his arms come up to hold you against him. “But if you want my _opinion?_ We should stay up until Barbatos spontaneously decides to bring us tea as a not-so-subtle hint that we should get to bed.”

Dia cackles at that, picking up the remote. “I agree, that seems like the best course of action to take.”


End file.
